


Fighting The Darkness

by sauciemel



Series: Sauciemel & Pdawg9021 [1]
Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: Mel comes to Vegas hoping to find Peter Vincent. But when her past is revealed to him all kinds of hell comes with it. Love and death come to them both. Can they survive





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

_**This story contains spoilers to the 2011 film FRIGHT NIGHT, if you haven’t seen the movie please watch it or read at your own risk.** _

_**Also lots of Sexual scenes and very bad language.** _

_**Thanks and enjoy the ride.** _

_****_

 

_***************************** _

  
  
  
  
A tall, ample figured woman steps from the cab. “Thanks.” she paid the driver and slammed the door. She looked across from the hotel entrance at the HARD ROCK CAFÉ.  
  
  


**Peter Vincent’s FRIGHT NIGHT**

  
  
  
There is s huge poster of him. “Fuck me now he is fucking gorgeous.” she said. She loved Peter Vincent. She had come here for a few reasons… one of them was to meet and possibly FUCK the brains out of Peter Vincent, and get a role in his show. She headed into her hotel and up to the woman at the desk.  
  
“Hello and welcome to Las Vegas, do you have a reservation?”the woman said.  
  
“Mel Sanders.” Mel smiled.  
  
“Ah Miss Sanders, you have the Pent House Suite. The man will take your luggage.” the woman at the desk snapped her fingers.  
  
A man appeared and gathered Mel’s things onto a trolley.  
  
“Thank you. How would I be able to buy the VIP ticket for Peter Vincent’s show… you know the one with the back stage pass?” Mel asked.  
  
“Oh I can do that from here.” the woman said.  
  
10 minutes later Mel was stood looking across at Peter Vincent’s poster. “Ok well at least I have something to get off to.” Mel smiled. She pulled open her bag. It was full of crosses, stakes and other weapons. Part of her act she had told customs when she had the bag shipped. Mel took her most prized possession and put it into her purse. She had an agent and was here on business and pleasure. Her pleasure auditioning for Peter’s show, business was VAMPIRES.  
  
Mel pulled the clip that held her waist length long black hair out and then went to get ready.  
  
-*-  
  
Peter sat in the make-up chair going over his script. He looked up at the make-up girl. "Oi, my bed after the show, be there." he then got up and put on his coat on and walked back stage.  
  


**_Ladies and gentlemen...the night has come and so have the creatures of the night...but there is one man that has come to damn them back to hell...Peter Vincent..._ **

  
  
Mel had laddered her stockings and had to run to a small stall to get a new pair. "Piece of fucking shitty English material." she says as she puts the stockings on in the toilets and then she heard the announcement. "Oh fucking great." Mel ran her hands down her black leather skirt as she came out the cubicle. she checked her make up and hair and then ran out and headed for her seat. "Sorry." she moved to the front of the stage. "What the hell you looking at? You never seen any fucker arrive late?" She smoothed down her red silk blouse as she sat down.  
  
The fog started across the stage floor. The trapdoor opened and Peter came raising out of the fog. When he was completely onstage he put his arms up and said as he looked out audience.   
  


"Welcome To Fright Night."

  
  
  
"Peter you are fucking awesome!" Mel yelled.  
  
Peter looked down as a women screamed to him. He looked down at her and winked and then turned around to start his first illusion.  
  
Mel nudged the man next to her. "Did you see that? Peter fucking Vincent winked at me."  
  
The man looked at her. Then turned away.  
  
Mel paled it was one of HIS men. She had seen him before.  
  
Peter continued the first part of his show. The cliff-hanger ended and the all the lights went out. Peter moved off stage and to his dressing room.  
  
Mel watched as the man next to her got up and then went to the side door of the stage. They were after Peter. She had to stop them.  
  
Mel had a stake in her purse. She got up and followed him. But her heels clacked on the floor so she took them off and held them in her hand. ‘Why the fuck did I wear heels?’ She followed the man. He turned a corner and Mel followed. She hid in a door way as he looked back. Then he did a double turn and Mel then saw he was heading back. She turned to go back the way she had came but another one of HIS henchmen was there. She placed her hand on the door knob and prayed it was unlocked. It was and she stepped into the room backwards not taking her eyes off of the two men.  
  
Peter sat in his black leather chair as he did every show in-between acts. He had his leather pants on the table next to him and he was pleasuring himself when his door opened and a woman stepped in backwards.  
  
Mel closed the door as the men walked by, she dropped her shoes. She turned and froze. Peter Vincent was sitting in a chair pleasuring himself. She blushed a little. "Need a hand with that?" she smiled.  
  
Peter looked at the hot woman in front of him, "What the fuck are you doing in here?” he scowled looking at the woman. “Yes you will give me a hand with this…NOW! I have to be back on stage in 10 minutes." Peter threw his hand up and let his hard on stand in the wind, waiting for the girl.  
  
Mel looked him. "I erm... well I heard the rumour of you having a ten-inch and I wanted to see it for myself and you are a big bastard aint ya?" Mel walked to him.  
  
"You're right I'm big, so are you going do something or do you want to fucking watch me? I need to get off." Peter looked up at Mel.  
  
Mel ran a finger up his shaft. "Yes you are a fucking big boy and if we had more time I would show you how to use that big boy properly but for now...." she then grabbed his cock and started to pump him. "A wank will have to do."  
  
Peter closed his eyes as the girl pumped his cock. "Fuck me...keep it fucking up."  
  
"Oh love I could keep you up all night." Mel pumped him harder and twisted at the end.  
  
Peter held onto the arms of the chair as the girl pumped him. "Yes...fucking...hell..."  
  
Mel then grabbed the towel as she pulled on him hard. "Don’t want you cumming on my skirt..... yet." she winked and put the towel on his thighs as she saw him start to cum.  
  
Peter grabbed the towel and put it over his member as he came hard into her hand and the towel. "Fuck...." Peter screamed as he finished. He wiped himself and her hand and threw the towel to the side.  
  
Mel stood back.  
  
"OK...now who the fuck are you?" Peter looked the woman in front of him up and down. He got up and put his leather pants back on.  
  
"Mel.... Mel Sanders." she smiled.  
  
"Well Mel, I fucking like your style...so here is a backstage pass and I want you to meet me in front of this door right after the show, then I will show you what this ten-inch can really do."  
  
"Well Peter love, thanks and I will be here you can bank on that..." she winked slapped his arse and then opened the door, the coast was clear. She looked back at Peter as she grabbed her shoes. "I fucking love your cock and you." she then stepped out slipped her shoes back on and went back to her seat.  
  
Peter let a small smile leave his face as he looked at Mel leave. He put on his coat and walked out the door. He walked to the stage screaming, "Where the fuck is my water? Someone is getting fired NOW!!!"  
  
A young girl ran up. "Here Mr Vincent..." she handed him his water.  
  
"FUCK OFF.." Peter walked off and threw the water bottle and then hit the stage as the music for Act 2 started in the theatre.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mel was on her feet clapping as the show ended. Mel then ran backstage flashing her pass. "PETER!!!!" Mel yelled She walked passed the other cast members. "If he has stood me up…!"   
  
Peter stood against his dressing room door pulling at his leather pants. "Fucking pants, I can't wait to get these off..."  
  
"PETER?" Mel yelled as she rounded a corner  
  
"I'm fucking here woman!!!" Peter yelled back as he looked around, "What the fuck are you looking at?" Peter got up and walked to Mel’s voice.  
  
"I thought you had fucked off." Mel said as she saw him.  
  
"After the hand job you gave me during the interval, fucking no chance I was leaving."  
  
Mel ran her hand through his hair. "And you were such a good boy.. but now." Mel grabbed his cock through his pants. "Be a bad boy and fuck me!"   
  
"Oh I am going to fuck you raw, lets go." Peter took her hand and led to her to the waiting car.  
  
"Hang on," Mel pulled her heels off. "Why the hell I wear these, blisters and squashed toes.”  
  
Peter pulled her into her car, "Home James."  
  
Mel landed almost on top off him.  
  
Peter took her into a hard kiss as ran his hand over her body he moved his other hand to her inner thigh and moved it up.  
  
Mel's hands roamed all over him. Her every fantasy was coming true. She moved her legs apart so he could reach up to her pussy which was sopping wet at that moment had been since she saw him in his dressing room during the interval.  
  
Peter moved his fingers past her panties and started to play with her pussy lips and clit.  
  
Mel broke the kiss and threw her head back. "Oh yes….God yes!" she thrust into his hand.  
  
Peter moved down her neck and down her chest. "I just want to fuck you now.... Get us home…now!!" Peter yelled at his driver and then started to lick Mel’s chest. He took his other hand and undid her blouse buttons and pushed out her breasts from her bra and started to suck on her nipples as he thrust a finger into Mel. "I am going to make you cum in the car." he growled into her ear.  
  
"Screw me then!" Mel called out. "Oh God....yes...." she pushed down onto his finger.  
  
Peter felt himself fully hard but, that was going to wait, this was turning him on too much. Peter put two more fingers and started to ram them fast and hard into Mel’s waiting pussy. "Not now, when we get to my place" Peter bit her nipple a little.  
  
Mel was grinding hard now. "Oh god…I’m…Fuck…PETER !!!!" Mel came apart as he bit her.  
  
As Peter rammed her with his fingers he used his thumb to play with her clit. "Cum for me Mel…Cum around my fucking fingers."  
  
"Oh God..." Mel bucked onto his fingers and did just that.. as a double orgasm hit. "Fuck ... PETERRRRR!!!!!" she was pumping out fast on his fingers.  
  
Peter continued to pump harder and fast as he felt her orgasm around his fingers.  
"Oh yes...cum for me."  
  
"Shit.. god... you have talented fingers." Mel grabbed at his hair and licked and bit his earlobe.  
  
Peter slowed down as he felt Mel's orgasm end. "I know...that is what I have been told, but that is just Act one."  
  
Mel slumped onto him. "When's act two?"  
  
Peter took his fingers from Mel and sucked them as he looked down at her, "When I get you in my fucking suite." he went down and sucked on her nipples.” I have to keep your engine running until we get there." Peter smiled up to Mel.  
  
"Oh god.. yes... or here.. I want to fuck you Peter." Mel moaned.  
  
"Oi, James...how long do we have until we get to my place?"  
  
"About 15 minutes, sir." the driver answered Peter.  
  
"We can start Act 2 here if you want to?" Peter smiled and raised a eyebrow to her.  
  
Mel looked at him. "Hell yeah..." she smiled.  
  
Peter went to his leather pants and started to untie the laces.  
  
"Oi." Mel slapped his hands away. "MINE."  
  
Peter sat back and put his arms at the back of his head, "Fucking this is your show, woman."  
  
Mel pulled the ties on his pants. She peeled them back. "Oh Peter love you have a little chafing there." she moved his cock out. "He needs some loving." Mel licked his head.  
  
"Oh..well you are down there, can you give me that loving that he needs?" Peter moaned.  
  
"Oh I will love him alright, as much I love you." Mel said as she threw her hair to one side and took him deep throat in one fluid movement.  
  
Peter moaned as he put his hand in her hair. "God, you are fucking brilliant at that..."  
  
Mel pumped Peter into her mouth she loved giving head as much as getting it. She then hummed against him so the vibrations would hit him. Mel rubbed his tip across the roof of her mouth as she licked the tip. Then took him deep again and hummed again.  
  
Peter thrust up into Mel’s mouth. He took both hands and put them through her hair as he held her hard and he started to thrust into her mouth.” Yes...Mel...god...fuck me...you are amazing."  
  
Mel popped him from her mouth. "You want to cum in my mouth or do you want me to ride you like the stallion you are?" Mel said.  
  
Peter took his hands from her hair and went to her panties and tore them down. He took them off of her. "Ride me...Fucking ride me." Peter took Mel and had her facing away from him as she straddled him. He took his hand and cupped her breast and started to play with her nipple.  
  
Mel moved on Peter. "Oh god you have a big dick ." She moved down on to him. "Shit...oh god..."  
  
"Oh your pussy is so hot and tight...God...fuck." Peter moved his hands from her nipples to her hips and held them as he thrust into her fast and hard.  
  
Mel then started to move hard and fast on him. "Oh God Peter... I could ride you all night." She moved her hands to her hair and held it up as she fucked him in the back of his car.  
  
"You...will....be...yes...Fuck...this is only part 1 of act 2....we have just..... Oh god...Yes clamp down on me....yes." Peter thrust harder into Mel and circled her clit to add to her pleasure.  
  
"I will be the only woman you fuck from now on…you hear me? Only me." Mel called out as she came against him as he toyed with her clit.   
  
"Oh…yes…mistress…fuck…I don’t want anyone else to screw me..." Peter came inside Mel with one last thrust into her.  
  
Mel rode another orgasm as he shot into her. "Fucking hell. WOW." she slowed her movements and lay back against him. "I need a drink." she panted.  
  
"Me too. Mel you are amazing...WOW...Fucking hell." Peter moved Mel off of him and got two glasses and poured the Midori into each glass, "Here you go love...if you are going to stay with me, you need to drink this." He handed it to Mel and took his shot.  
  
Mel downed it. "Peter love I piss this stuff." holding her glass out. "Its like water to me... oh I have an audition for you tomorrow." Mel added.  
  
"Well, love I think you got the part.' Peter kissed her neck.  
  
Mel smiled. "You haven’t seen all my moves."  
  
"I can't want to see them." Peter said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mel looked at him as he filled her glass. "Oh you have no idea what my moves are like."  
  
"James, are we fucking there yet." Peter yelled to the driver.  
  
"Nearly, sir, we are 3 blocks away."  
  
"Good because if we don’t get there in the next five minutes I am gonna have to finger myself as I am so horny." Mel rubbed at herself.  
  
Peter slapped Mel hand off herself. "No, stop, I am going to fuck you. You do NOT start without me."  
  
Mel looked at Peter. "Oi dickhead if your gonna slap me slap this." she got up onto all fours.  
  
"Later...fucking later." Peter then slapped Mel's arse.  
  
Mel grinned. "Oh Peter I am gonna love...fucking you." she said as she sat back down and reached for her purse to reapply her lipstick when she dropped it and her stake fell out.  
  
Peter picked up the stake, "What the fuck is this?" Peter looked at Mel.  
  
"Erm....I bought it at the gift shop." Mel snatched it back.  
  
"No you didn't, that is a real one and from what I could tell, from Germany I am thinking 19th century."  
  
Mel looked at him. "Yes its a real one and it’s well used ok." she put it back in her purse then sat and looked out the window as the car stopped.  
  
"Why do you have a real stake? You know you can't believe everything you read. I don't really hunt vampires." Peter looked at Mel.  
  
Mel looked at him. "Oh so its wasn’t true that you were there when JERRY WAS Jerry was killed then arsehole." Mel had tears in her eyes as she opened the door she slapped him hard. "Thanks for the fuck." She got out leaving her shoes on the seat and her panties but clutching her purse.  
  
Peter grabbed Mel's arm before she left the car. "Oi, come back here...how the fuck do you know about Jerry?" Peter pulled her back in.   
  
Mel looked at him. "I know a lot more than you think, now let me go before I make you let me go." she yelled at him.  
  
"Let's just go upstairs, I need to talk to you about this. That stake, you have, it is a special one. You know why? If not, I need to tell. But not here, upstairs, NOW" Peter pushed Mel out of the car. "Let's go and talk, I will see if I can help you and then you can be on your way, OK?"  
  
"Oi my shoes they are Jimmy Choos." Mel said not answering him.  
  
"Well then get your fucking shoes...let's go." Peter stood there and started to look around. He felt that something was wrong, the last time someone came to him about vampires…. well he was still trying to forget it.  
  
Mel grabbed her shoes but didn’t put them on. "So what is so special about my little Pete?" (The Stake)  
  
"Not here.." Peter growled as he took her arm and led her to the lift.  
  
Mel closed her mouth as she held onto her shoes and her purse which contained little Pete. She waited for the doors to open.  
  
Peter took her to his penthouse and opened the door. He led Mel through his occult and vampire collection.  
  
"Fuck me.... you have a lot of stuff." Mel peeked in the cabinets. "Is that a real crucifix nail?" She then saw it. "That is THE stake isn’t it the one that killed Jerry?" Mel pressed against the glass.  
  
Peter looked back at Mel, "Yeah...that is the one." He turned around and walked into his sitting room. As he walked into the room and quickly looked at a picture of Ginger. He placed the picture facedown as he continued to walk to the bar. He got two glasses and some ice and got the bottle of Midori. He walked to the table and put the glasses and bottle down and took off his coat and pants. He put his robe on and sat down and took off his wig, his facial hair and jewellery. Placing them on the floor next to him.  
  
Mel just stood in the doorway looking into his living room.  
  
Peter grabbed the bottle and glass and took a drink. He looked over at Mel, "Well you're not a fucking vampire, you don't have to be invited in."  
  
"I know that. Pour me one of those then and tell me what is so special about little Pete." Mel said as she walked into the room and turned left. She saw the array of artefacts and then the photo face down. "Peter don’t you know its bad luck to have a photo face down." Mel then stood the photo back up.  
  
"Put that fucking photo back, NOW!" Peter jumped up and ran over and placed it back down. He looked at her, "Never touch that again. Let the dead alone." Peter looked down at Mel and the sadness could be seen in his eyes.  
  
Mel then realised. "Oh Peter I am so sorry...that’s..." she stepped back from him. "I should go .. really I should go.. you don’t need this... I just saw the Vampires at the show.... I ...." Mel backed away.  
  
Peter looked at her, "What Vampires at the show?" Peter asked.  
  
"There was....Alfonse's heavy's listen I...." Mel backed into the door frame. "You don’t need this... I came to see the show... I was sat next." she looked at Peter. "I am going ok, but just be careful I think someone is hunting you."  
  
"ALFONSE...did you say Alfonse? FUCK...if that is true then we are going to need your stake.." Peter stopped Mel. "You need to talk to me, the last time I didn't listen to someone about a vampire, I was changed and my....my girlfriend was killed. I need to know everything you know." Peter led her to a chair opposite his and poured her a drink.  
  
Mel took the midori and downed it. "Alfonse ... he." Mel wiped at her eyes. "I know what you went through losing your love... I read Charlie's blog."  
  
"Fucking Charlie the little prick...fuck me...Ok...you have met Alfonse?" Peter looked at Mel.  
  
Mel looked at him. "Yes I MET Alfonse... I loved Alfonse... I was going to marry Alfonse until I found out he was a vampire and then he killed my parents." Mel shoved Peter out the way and lay her head against the window.  
  
Peter just looked at Mel. "Wow that‘s rough, I am sorry He is told to be ruthless and he changes or kills everyone he meets. How did you get off?"  
  
“He said I looked like his Alice, then he turned into his true self and I picked up something and stuck the prick and ran to my mums, she just gave me that stake, and told me to hide.” Mel didn’t move from the window. "He followed me, tore my parents apart in front of me.....I ran in what I had on and hid."  
  
Peter walked up behind Mel and wrapped his arms around Mel, "God, Mel. I am sorry. You are so lucky you got out alive...Jerry, that vampire Charlie iced. He killed my parents in front of me when I was a child."  
  
Mel rested her head back. "I met Jerry... Alfonse sired him.. I learnt that much.. Peter I…you are being watched. I tracked them here, it was 10 years ago Peter I was only 17. Why is my little Pete so special?" she held onto his arms as the tears fell. The words tumbling out. "I didn’t mean to bring this too you, I just wanted to see the show... but I sat next to them... they will tell him I am here...if..." Mel just cried now.  
  
Peter kissed her neck, she felt so good in his arms, it had been so long. "Mel, do you know who Alfonse is really?" Peter asked her as he turned her around and held her as she cried on him.  
  
Mel leant her head forward as Peter kissed her neck. She felt so vulnerable... but so safe. Then he turned her around and she cried into his chest. "No.. just that he is old... very old." she whispered.  
  
"Well that he is...but he is so old, he is a direct descendant of Dracula." Peter said to Mel as he brushed the hair from Mel's face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Mel looked up at him ."Fuck off. Dracula?? " Mel smiled a little.  
  
Peter looked down at Mel, "That is not fucking something to smile at, the closer a vampire's line is to Dracula, the harder it is to kill them."  
  
Mel lost the smile. "Peter you said my stake... what about it?"  
  
"Alfonse is the closest...there is only one stake that can kill Alfonse, and it has to be a god damn stake. No fucking fire, no sunlight...just that fucking stake...the stake you have in your purse, right now...that is why he is after you and me." Peter looked up and out the window.  
  
Mel looked at him. "So he thought you had it... that's why they were here. Peter I have been fighting Vamps since that day. I vowed to kill him. I never…I am sorry ..I was drawn to you Peter.. its always been you."  
  
"That stake is part of Dracula's coffin. Your mother gave you it, because she knew it would kill him. He is hunting you because of that stake, he knows you have it. I am guessing that they are following me because he knew you would come here to get information from me...they always come to get advice and information from me." Peter sighed. "Then I am here in my robe, about to get fucked."  
  
Mel pulled back from him. "I am sorry Peter I should..... you don’t need this.. I am sorry Peter.. maybe in a different time we were meant to be......." she looked at him. "You.. still want me?"   
  
"Listen, Alfonse makes Jerry look like a stupid teenage that was in here...but, he will never stop. So if they are hunting me, then we need to fight...Mel, if it wasn't for you, they would have taken me, I am glad that you ran into my dressing room. I now know what I am up against. I am not doing what I did with Charlie, we will be ready...You have the stake, we have a big chance." Peter looked down at Mel and brushed a kiss lightly across her lips. "You can't go out now, you are safe here, you will stay the night and then during the day, we will do some research And yes I still want you."  
  
Mel felt the kiss. "I can fight you know.... I have been for 10 years and I was hunting him....maybe I can draw him out? Peter I don’t stake them out right... I..." she paused.  
  
Peter rubbed his eyes, "Fucking hell...you are not doing a Charlie and just running in there. We need a plan, OK?"  
  
Mel shoved Peter against the window and pinned him. "Oi dickwad, I am no teen. I know how the prick works. Don’t ever compare me to Charlie again. He is just some saddo who happened across this. I was picked Peter…Groomed " She pressed his back into the window. "Douchebag!" Mel took a breath. "All because I look like some sad bitch he loved that killed herself... she sat in a forest and waited for sunrise... that's what I do Peter. I peg the bastards out, chop the legs and arms off then I sit and watch the fuckers fry." She was right up in his face now.  
  
Peter's eyes got really big as Mel spoke to him. She was nuts, that was all he could think. "Listen...I know he fucked you up and he messed with your mind...that is what he does...You need to chill the fuck out...I am on your side...remember?" Peter took her arms to make she they were at her sides, just in case. "Let's just calm down...OK, let's take a drink and sit and talk..."  
  
"You're just as fucked up." Mel slumped into the chair. "Bet you wished you hadn’t fucked me now eh?" Mel had screwed it all up... not an hour ago she had been screwing him in a car now.... he thought she was a nutter. She put her face in her hands.  
  
Peter stood and looked at Mel, she was right, he was fucked up too. He walked over to her and looked down at her. He brushed her hair, "Never say that again...I want to fuck you right now...and you are right...I am fucked up too...all this nothing...vampires took everything from me." He moved and sat in the other chair and took the bottle and drank from it.   
  
Mel looked a him. "Sorry... no one ever cared what I did. I want to fuck you right now..." Mel rubbed the chair. "I have had some amazing dreams about this chair after you did Cribs on MTV ... I had one just like it... I did some getting off in it.. as I thought of you, you want to see me fuck myself Peter?" Mel started to undo the buttons on her blouse.  
  
Peter looked over at Mel and a small smile came across his face as he raised one eyebrow to Mel. "Hmmm...I would like to see you start and I think I would like to finish you." he flipped one of his legs over the arm of the chair and sat back.  
  
Mel smiled back at him. She moved the chair round so she faced him and moved her blouse apart and flicked the clasp at the front of her bra open and her breasts were free. Mel licked her fingers and the started to pull on her nipple with one and pulled her skirt up as she placed a leg on each arm of the chair, She was spread wide as she took her fingers, sucked on them then she started to tease her pussy. She closed her eyes and got lost in fucking herself... but moaning Peter's name out... it was his fingers she was imagining not her own.  
  
Peter felt himself grow under his robe as he watched Mel across from him. He put his hand to himself and rubbed himself. He moaned as he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes as Mel moaned his name and put her fingers into her wet pussy. He got up and was on his knees in front of her in a heartbeat. He carefully removed her fingers from her area and then wrapped his hand around both of her thighs pushing her skirt as high as it would go and pulled her to his waiting mouth. He ran his tongue from the bottom to the top of her pussy lips. He then snaked his hand over the top of her thighs and with his long fingers, he opened her lips as he started to slowly circle her nub.  
  
"Oh Fuck." Mel called out as her dream came true she pushed onto him as she held on to the chair tight. "Take me Peter.... I want you to fuck me hard!" she screamed out as she came... after her toying and now his.  
  
Peter took his tongue and licked her harder as he pull her closer to him. He started to suck her folds as one of his fingers, rubbed her nub, quickly and then slowly. He kept up the rhythm up as he want her to cum again around his mouth. He pushed his tongue into her and then came up to her nub.  
  
"Jesus..."Mel rode one orgasm as another hit her. "PETER!!!!!!!!" she screamed out as she pushed into him.  
  
Peter continued until he could feel her orgasm slow down around his mouth and tongue. He then pulled away and looked up at Mel. He smiled up at her and wiped his cum filled mouth and face with his two fingers, then swallowed and sucked his fingers clean. He got up to her and kissed her hard, he wanted her to taste herself in his mouth.  
  
Mel pulled him in closer as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue.  
  
Peter stood up and looked down at Mel, "I love to eat out."  
  
Mel panted as she came down from her high. "Fuck.... you can eat out of me any time. Where the is the bedroom?"  
  
Peter put his hands on his hips and turned to the back of the room. He has a full hard on that was poking through his silk robe. He looked down at Mel, "That way..." He looked down at his member and then at the bedroom door.  
  
"Do you want me to take care of that here or in there?" Mel licked her lips.  
  
"Let's go into the bedroom, I want to cum and then go to sleep...It has been a long day. I want to hold you naked....of course after you get me off." Peter offered his hand to Mel.  
  
Mel took his hand. "Of course.... and then I will fuck you in the morning."  
  
Peter took her hand and led her into the bedroom, as he closed the door he could be heard saying, "Oh yeah, I will be fucking you raw...  
  
Mel jumped Peter as soon as he was in the door. "Get this robe off of you now." she pulled it off of him as she took his cock in her hand. "I need to fuck you so bad... I should have warned you." she started to pump him as she licked his chest. "I have a very, very high sex drive."  
  
Peter moaned as Mel took him in her hand, "That is good to know, I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship...now lets get acquainted." With that, Peter put his hands in her hair and pulled Mel's head to his and open mouthed kissed Mel as he moved his hands to her breasts. Peter slid off Mel's blouse and bra as he moved them towards his bed. He never broke the kiss with Mel. He moved to her neck and down to her chest. His hand found the zipper of her skirt and undid it and let the skirt fall to the ground as they both stepped over it to finally get to the edge of the bed.  
  
Mel moaned into the kiss.  
  
Peter moved down and licked at her nipples and gently pushed Mel onto the bed. Peter moved to his knees as Mel sat on the edge of the bed and moved his mouth down her stomach.  
  
Mel looked at him. "Eating out again?"  
  
Peter got to her junction and spread her legs and looked up, "It's like licking a ice cream cone, you finish one and all you want is another one." He then took a long lick from Mel's arse to her nub and looked up at her again, "So good..."  
  
"Oh Fuck lick my arse again...I know what you mean...Peter you are a talented man." Mel gripped at the sheets as she lay back with her legs spread.  
  
"Mmm." is all Peter said as he continued to lick Mel and then started to move to her anus and rim her with his tongue.  
  
"Oh fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." Mel chanted as she moved her legs wider. "That's…" Mel scrunched the sheets as she arced into his mouth.  
  
Peter sucked and licked Mel's pussy harder and faster, he loved to make the woman cum by his mouth before he fucked her. He learned a long time ago, that after the first one it was easier for her to cum again, so he could have a woman come around his dick, 2 or 3 times before he orgasmed. He moved his thumb to her pussy and pushed it in to get wet, then he pulled it out and slowly pushed it into her anus as he took two of his other fingers and pushed them into her hot wet pussy. He started to pump his fingers in and out of her junctions as he continued to suck and lick her nub.  
  
"Fuck me!!!!!!! That’s nasty. You ... Genius." Mel bucked onto his fingers as her pussy pumped out its juices and her anus sucked in his fingers. "I...Peter!!!!!!!" Mel clamped on his fingers. "Don’t’ stop...harder!" Mel screamed out.  
  
Peter smiled in her folds has he rammed harder into her opening and circled her clit harder and faster.  
  
Mel almost arched up from the bed totally. "Get that Teninch inside me now!"  
  
Peter continued until he felt her orgasm come down. He then took his fingers out of her and sat up and looked at her as he sucked the two fingers that had been in her pussy clean. He got up and moved on top of her. Peter moved her further up the bed as he got between her legs. He positioned himself at her junction and then rammed into her hard and then slowly pulled out and then slowly went back it and held himself inside her for a few seconds. He just closed his eyes and felt her muscles move over his member. He then started to pump her hard and fast.  
  
Mel matched his powerful thrusts. "I am...." She clamped onto his cock. "Harder Peter. Harder!" Mel grabbed at his arse cheeks to pull him in more.  
  
Peter moaned, "Fuck...Mel, you are so hot...and tight...yes." as he rammed Mel harder, he took one of her legs onto his shoulder to get a better angle and continued to fuck her. He changed the rhythm and started to grind his hips as he rammed into Mel.  
  
"Fuuuuucccckkkkk!!!!" Mel screamed loud as she came again. She knew her juices were a torrent now. "Peter.... shit... you ... are...." Mel wrapped one leg around him as she pushed up onto his cock. "You need to cum now. I want to feel you explode inside me. Then I am gonna lick your cum and mine off your dick then I need sleep!"  
  
"Oh God Mel...yes...You are perfect...." Peter continued to fuck Mel hard and fast as she clamped hard onto his penis. He could feel himself start and he closed his eyes. He needed to get her passed her orgasm then he could cum. He loved these few moments before cumming. The feelings were so raw. He could tell that Mel’s orgasm was ending and then as she released her muscles, he rammed into her harder and faster and pulled out and quickly flipped her over and pulled her arse to his dick and slid back into her wet pussy as he ground his hips into her hard and fast.  
  
Mel pushed back onto his cock as she was flipped. "Oh you are my type of fuck…Pull my hair…” Mel screamed. “I need to cum again. Pull my hair!!"  
  
Peter took her hair in his right hand and pulled it to him as he continued to fuck Mel. He took his other hand and held her arse. He screamed, "oh god…fuck me…Mel…yes Ahhhh…shit" as he came in Mel.  
  
"Yes!" Mel said as she came just after him. She felt Peter let go of her hair as she flopped forward onto the bed panting and gasping for air.  
  
Peter fell out of her as she flopped forward on the bed. He was panting as he sat down on his feet. Peter moved next to her on the bed and brushed the hair out of her face and looked at her, "So. Is your sex drive satisfied for a few hours now so we can get some fucking sleep?" He kissed and then smiled down at her.  
  
Mel moved her head. "For now yes." she grinned. "And I love silk sheets. How they feel on the naked skin." Mel said as she rolled onto her side.  
  
Peter moved behind Mel and slid his arms around her as he pulled the sheets over both of them."Yeah, they are great...never leave home without them." Peter then let a yawn escape.  
  
Mel shuffled closer to him. "You know for a skinny arse you are well toned." Mel smiled. "Come on Prince of Darkness, sleep." Mel moved so she had her arse against his cock. "Sweet dreams."  
  
"Yeah and for a hot piece of arse, you talk a fucking lot." Peter kissed the top of her head and said, "Yeah, I hope so..."  
  
"Cheeky bastard." Mel closed her eyes as sleep called her.... as did her dreams.  
  
Peter closed his eyes, this had been the first time in a long time that he felt he had a little peace. He then fell a sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mel felt Peter's arms around her as she went into a deep sleep.... she didn’t sleep well at all... never had since that night and it was right back into that hell she went.  
  
 _Mel was stood in Alfonse's arms. They had started to plan the wedding. Jerry was going to be his best man. Mel looked up and saw the change in his eyes, they went black._  
  
In the real world Mel started to thrash in the bed and cry in her sleep.  
  
Peter moved a little as Mel thrashed but went back to sleep.  
  
 _"No... your eyes." Mel looked at Alfonse.  
  
"Melanie my love, this is the true me. You are the image of my Alice... I love you."   
  
"Noooo." Mel screamed in her dream as his fangs grew. Mel grabbed his dagger from the desk and stabbed him in the chest._  
  
In the bed Mel's scream was muffled into Peter's chest.  
  
 _In the dream Mel ran to her mum's. The whole thing pouring out of her mouth. "He's one of them, an evil thing mum."  
  
"Shhh take this... run and hide." Mel's mum said as she pressed the stake into Mel’s hand.  
  
Mel looked at the Stake. "Gramps’ stake?"  
  
"Hide." Mel's mum said.   
  
Mel hid in the closet, it has slats so you could see out. Alfonse came in and threw her father on the floor. "She knows, but not all of it....not her true heritage." Alfonse spat.  
  
Mel then watched as Alfonse tore her parents apart._  
  
In bed with Peter, Mel moved onto her back, her body soaked in sweat and she screamed out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Peter woke up as Mel screamed, he looked over at her, she was asleep and having one hell of a nightmare. Peter took her shoulders and shook her, "Mel...Mel...Love...wake up!!"  
  
Mel's eyes shot open and she was looking into Peter's eyes. Tears fell from Mel’s eyes. "Sorry." she said as she clamped her hands to her mouth.  
  
Peter just grabbed her into a strong hold. "It's OK, I have nightmares all the time, about my parents, that fucker Jerry and....Ginger..." Peter looked out the window as the first signs of dawn were hitting Vegas.  
  
"I wish I could sleep properly Peter.. I need a drink." Mel said. "You really loved her didn’t you?" Mel added.  
  
Peter continued to look out of the window, "Yeah, Mel...I did...and she never knew it. I need a drink too, and then you can tell me about your nightmare, it may help us fight that fucker." He kissed her and get out of bed and into the living room.  
  
Mel got up with him and walked naked into his living room, as she tried to untangle her hair.  
  
Peter looked up as she entered the room and was trying to work the tangles out of her hair. "Don't worry about it, we are going to get it messy again." He smiled and handed her a glass.  
  
"Oh I know we are." Mel took the glass from him and sipped it. "Lovely." she closed her eyes.  
  
"Ok, sit down and tell me about your dream." He sat on his leather chair and let his leg drape over one of the arms as he turned to Mel.  
  
Mel walked over and then placed her glass on the table and looked at him. "You have a perfect body you know that?" Mel said as she moved to kiss him.  
  
"Yes, and so do you..." Peter then smacked her arse. "OK, shoot..." Peter said to Mel as he made a little capping noise with his mouth and pretended to fire a gun as he turned his chair to face hers.  
  
Mel smiled as he smacked her. "You have no idea what that does to me." She sat in the chair opposite him after she picked her drink up and mirrored his posture as she started to tell him about her dream. Mel told him about how she always dreamt of the moment she found out the truth, running and going to her Mum’s. How she got the stake and then watched as her parents were killed and that’s when she woke. "So Little Pete is my Gramps Stake... it was just something silly I thought Gramps had found or made it.... but he had it all this time. But then my mum gave me it the night I learnt the truth about HIM."  
  
Peter listened to Mel and then asked her, "Mel, what was your gramps full name?"  
  
"Abraham Helns why?"  
  
Peter jumped up when Mel said the name, "Abraham Helns, was your grandfather?"  
  
Mel nodded. "Yeah... why'd you jump up?" Mel moved her legs down.  
  
Peter ran over to Mel, "Because darling, your gramps was a descendant of THE van Helsing...holy shit, sweetheart, we are in some deep shit now!"  
  
"Fuck off? My Gramps?? But that means…." Mel stood up and paled. "Oh fuck...."  
  
"Yeah...Oh fuck, indeed...Alfonse is a descendant of Dracula and you are a descendent of Van Helsing....wait you said he told you, you looked like an "Alice" right?"  
  
"Yeah.... he said I was her spitting image." Mel said as she rested against the window fiddling with her glass.  
  
Peter ran over to his book case and took out an old book and flipped through it, "Fuck just want I thought."  
  
"What?" Mel asked looking at Peter as the rays of sun streamed in behind her, warming her naked body.  
  
Peter walked to Mel with the book in hand, "OK, so Van Helsing had a granddaughter named Alice. As you probably know, the whole damn family were vampire hunters. So Alice was one as well. Your Alfonse was number one on their hit list. It seems that Alfonse discovered he had feelings for Alice....In the heat of battle and shit...any way...Alfonse and Alice fell in love.”  
  
Mel just listened as Peter spoke.  
  
“It was the truest of loves. Soul mates, the whole nine yards. So Alice loved Alfonse so much that she asked him to change her. She wanted to live with him forever." Peter was beside Mel now with the book on his bare chest. "So Alfonse, did it, and Alice was night of the living dead...can you imagine what this did to her family relationships..."  
  
"Ok.. I know that... Alice was as good if not better than her gramps." Mel said.  
"I can imagine... they would have had to kill their own." Mel added.  
  
"Let me fucking finish..."  
  
"Ok Sorrryyyyy." Mel said.  
  
"OK, but Alice loved Alfonse with all of her heart and thought that she could change him and that he wouldn’t kill anymore...even as a vampire, they always try and change you..." Peter said as he clutched the book to his chest as he spoke. "Alice left her family and went with Alfonse. Everything was fine until, Alice's baby brother, only 11 years old, came upon them in a wooded area. Alice told her brother to leave, but he wouldn't. He held his little stake in front of him shaking the whole time. The brother, apologized to Alice but said he had to kill them both. Alice said, ‘Ok, we are going and went to take Alfonse's arm, but Alfonse pushed her away and attacked her brother and killed him instantly."  
  
Mel gasped.   
  
"Alice screamed and swore that she hated Alfonse with every fibre of her being.  
Alfonse laughed at her and said, ‘Every fibre of your being is MINE.’ Alice ran off. She realized that he was right. She was his. She could not take the torture that this did to her. She was his forever. There was only one thing she could do."  
  
"She sat out and waited for the sun... I know that part." Mel said.  
  
Peter carried on. "So she went out into a cleaning in the woods and sat and cried to herself about her brother, Alfonse, her life and her afterlife. She prayed to God for forgiveness and with that she lay on the ground and closed her eyes and waited for the dawn to break. The reason we know this is because Alfonse went running after her and saw the whole thing, he couldn’t get to her and she exploded in front of him as the sunlight hit her and Alfonse said in his journals that she had the most peaceful smile on her face as she looked at him and the light took her away from him forever."  
  
"Alfonse said he loved my smile." Mel looked at Peter.  
  
Peter took the book, "I can see why." He handed the book to Mel. "Look at the picture of Alice."  
  
Mel took the book. Then dropped it. "Noo.." she stepped back. "Is that my destiny? To end up like her?" Mel asked. "To kill myself.... I got away from him. Peter please tell me that I am not destined for that?" she wiped her eyes.  
  
"No, he didn't change you, you are not like Alice...but his explains why he has been hunting you...he needs to kill you. He knows you have the stake. It is common knowledge that the Van Helsing family kept the stake and passed it down from generation to generation, because they knew that it was the only thing that could kill Alfonse and that he would be hunting the family forever.”  
  
"But if he had of...before I...I would have been just like her." Mel said picking the book up and looking at the pictures.  
  
"He blamed the family for Alice's death, not the fact he killed her baby brother in front of her...he is so fucked up...so Mel that is why he is coming after you...He did the same thing to you, he did to Alice and this time, he is going to kill you not sunlight."  
  
"Not if I kill the fucker first." Mel said with venom. "I am not all lovesick for him. I want the evil bastard dead." She placed the book down and then looked at Peter. "I want to suck you off right now... make you cum hard and fast then I am gonna lie on that little love nest over there, pour midori all over me and you can lick it off and then you can fuck me and then.... we need to shower and dress and get you to work." Mel smiled.  
  
Peter laughed, "That fucker is dead...and you are going to suck me off and all that shit you just said. Then you will get a VIP ticket to the show again...because I need to see your face tonight as I do my show. Then I will fuck you during intermission and then back up to the penthouse."  
  
"I am your PA now... not in the show... and hell yeah you will fuck me in your dressing room." Mel dropped to her knees. "I love your cock... its thick, long, rippled and BIG." Mel took his cock in her hand. He was soft. "Need to wake Big Boy up." She licked his length. "Guide me Peter.. tell me what you like... your inner most fantasy... anything... I want this to be for you, all for you." she sucked his soft tip and looked up at him.  
  
Peter moaned as Mel licked his cock. he smiled down at her, "Anything?"  
  
"Anything." Mel smiled up at him. "I am yours Peter do what you want to me... But tell me what you want me to do to you! Your secret little fantasy... then later I will tell you mine."  
  
"Ok, I want you to start sucking me off, to get me good and hard, then we are going to take this party to the balcony. I have always wanted to fuck naked in public. And you see, we have balconies on either side of us and the hotel next door has balconies and windows, so we will be seen by a lot of people...God I am getting hard just thinking of fucking you there."  
  
Mel smiled. "I am getting wet just thinking of you fucking me there so everyone can see and hear us." Mel took his hardening cock to her mouth.  
  
"Fuck..yes.." Peter cried as Mel took him in her mouth.  
  
Mel cupped his balls as she started to pump him in her mouth.  
  
Peter took Mel's hair in his hands and pulled her hard onto his cock.  
  
Mel took him deep in her mouth as she moaned against him. She pulled back and then as she pushed him back into her mouth she ran his cock along the roof of her mouth. Mel then ran a finger up the crease of his arse and then back to his balls. She knew she was wet herself now.   
  
Peter was ready, he pull himself, out of her mouth, "Ok, lets go, I will do a little eating out on the balcony and then the main course." He took her hand and lead her to the balcony.  
  
Mel grinned as he led her out.


	2. Chapter 2

The warmth of yet another warm day in Vegas hit her naked body as they stepped out.  
  
They stepped out and Peter looked to the right, no one and then let looked to the Left, a couple was eating their breakfast, "Hellooo, I am about to start eating too." he laughed as he took one of Mel's nipples in his mouth and started to suck it.  
  
"Fuck... yes.... I just had his cock for my breakfast. Tastes awesome!" Mel yelled as she saw them too. "Oh Peter you have the best ideas."  
  
Peter looked at the couple as he took her and placed her on the small table. He then went on his knees and when he was at her open pussy lips, he looked over at the couple, "If you want to join us, it is the penthouse, the door is open." he then turned and started to eat out Mel as the couple just watched. Peter took one of his hands and start to play with her nipple as his face was buried in her wet pussy.  
  
Mel gripped onto the table. "Fuck... me... Yes!!!"  
  
Peter then took her thigh and brought her into his face as he sucked her nub harder.  
  
Mel pushed into his face as she looked down at him. "You love eating out. I love you eating ...I love you Peter!" Mel said as her orgasm hit out of the blue.  
  
Peter took her in as she clamped around his face. He took her harder and faster. When he felt her orgasm pass, he got up and turned to the couple that were still watching them, "We taste like cotton candy...love that shit." he then licked his lips as he looked at the woman. "I bet you taste like candied apples, I love those too." Peter then went back to Mel and gave her a long hard kiss.  
  
Mel pulled at his hair and wrapped her legs around him, she wanted him to fuck her but had an idea. She broke the kiss. "I want you to fuck me as I hold on to the balcony rail so we can watch them watching us fuck and scream so all of the strip can hear." She growled into his ear.  
  
"Fucking lovely...did you hear that? We are going to fuck, and watch you watching us do it..." Peter looked at the couple and then looked at some of the windows in the other hotel. "Oi, we have an audience now...OK, now love, lets give them a show." Peter then turned her around so she was facing the couple and spread her legs as he positioned his hard cock to her wet pussy.  
  
Mel moved her legs apart for him. "Film it and Youtube it if you want or why don’t you get naked and fuck each other." Mel yelled out. Mel pushed back onto him. "Take me Peter... make me scream and yell for the whole of Vegas... only you can make me scream and yell."  
  
Peter took her hips and started to ram her fast and hard as he looked at the woman in the next balcony. He licked his lips at her and thought he saw her lick them back at him. It was just for a second, but it was there. Peter started to grind into Mel as he bent over her and licked her ear.  
  
Mel moved her head back. "Spank me Peter.. you are the best lay ever."  
  
Peter moaned, "God Mel...You are the best lay ever too.." Peter then smacked her arse.  
  
Mel ground her arse into him. "You hear that Vegas. Peter Vincent is the best lay ever..." Mel screamed as she came hard against him.  
  
Peter threw his head back as he yelled, "Yeah….god yes…Mel is the best lay and she is all mine!!" as he came into her. "Shit…Mel…yes." Peter screamed as he rode his orgasm.  
  
Mel's hands went white as she gripped onto the balcony. "Fuck... we are so doing this again."  
  
As Peter slid out of Mel, he bent over her and looked at the couple as he put his arms around Mel, "Did ya hear that mate, we are going to do this again...maybe tomorrow morning, then you can have front row seats again...but this time, I think we’ll do it to this side of the audience." Peter gestured to the other Hotel. "So you will get a side view, but don't worry sweetheart., I will still be looking at you when I am fucking her." Peter smiled and took Mel's hand and bowed to the couple and turned and bowed to the hotel and turned and bowed to the other balcony.  
  
"You should charge the bastards Peter." Mel smiled as she curtsied.  
  
Peter then lead them back into his penthouse.  
  
Mel walked over to the bar and picked up the Midori bottle. Then she winked at Peter as she walked passed him and lay on the little leather love nest Mel held the bottle out. "Midori Me Peter.... all over."  
  
Peter took the bottle from Mel and started to pour it all over her body. He started at her bellybutton and sucked the Midori out of that and then licked up her body and all over her breasts.  
  
Mel moaned as the liquid hit her body soon followed by Peter's mouth. "Oh God... you are... " Mel arced her back.  
  
Peter moaned as he then went down and sucked the Midori from her area.  
  
Mel ran her hands through his hair. "You have great hair... oh fuck..." Mel's eyes closed as he went to her pussy.  
  
Peter then took the bottle, lifted Mel’s head and put some in her mouth, then he open mouth kissed her and sucked the Midori from her mouth and swallowed it. "Fuck that is the only way to drink this shit."  
  
"Fuck yes.... Peter you are brilliant." Mel licked her lips as she tasted the Midori.  
  
"Ok, lets shower...we have to do some research and I have a show tonight." Peter got up and offered his hand to Mel.  
  
Mel took his hand. "Sooooo how big is that shower of yours? Big enough for two?"  
  
"Oh, you're coming in with me." He picked her up and walked her into the bedroom.  
  
Mel giggled as Peter carried her.  
  
~*~  
  
"You tell him." one said.  
  
"No you." the other said.  
  
They closed and bolted the front doors. "You sat next to her... you tell him, I need to get some sleep I am back at the dickheads show tonight." The blond haired one walked away.  
  
"Fucking pussy." The ginger one said.  
  
Alfonse sat on his throne in the back of the room. It was lit by only candles and his coffin was off to the side. This was the way he liked it.  
  
Shaun... the ginger one then walked up to the door and knocked on it.  
  
Alfonse growled and looked at the door, "Enter."  
  
Shaun pushed the door open and stepped in. "My Lord." he bowed his head. As he bowed his head he seen his Sire's latest new pet.  
  
Alfonse starts to stroke his pet's inner thigh as he looks at Shaun. "Well, did you get her?"  
  
"No my lord we did not...." Shaun said.  
  
The girl moaned at the touch of her Master.  
  
Alfonse dug his nails into the girl's thigh, "What! You didn’t get her!!" He stood up.  
  
"Sorry my lord. I sat next to her, led her into the corridor.. but she went into Vincent's room... she is with him now." Shaun didn’t move.  
  
The girl yelped a little but didn’t move.  
  
"You didn’t even kill that good for nothing Vincent? This bitch could even kill Vincent!" Alfonse turned to the girl and pulled her hair to get her to his face, "Couldn't you sweetheart? Just bite his head right off." Alfonse pulled her away violently.  
  
"Yes Master." she cried.  
  
"Too many eyes sir and you only said to kill HER... I can go back tonight Kill them both." Shaun said as he raised his head a little.  
  
Alfonse looked back at Shaun, "Well you should, but make sure you come back with his head tonight, right?" Alfonse started to move down the stairs towards Shaun.  
  
"Yes My Lord... I will be back with his head and dragging the whore kicking and screaming." Shaun looked up at Alfonse.  
  
"Good, only it won't be you..." Within a heartbeat, if he had one, Alfonse when into his side pocket pulled out a stake and threw it right at Shaun's heart. Alfonse laughed as he watched Shaun turn to ashes in front of him.  
  
The girl felt the ambers of what was once Shaun land on her naked skin.  
  
Alfonse walked back to the throne and sat down, he turned to the girl, "Go and tell his little friend everything I said to him and how Shaun won't be making it tonight...and get someone to clean this pile of shit up." Alfonse watched as the girl ran to the door, "Oh and when you get back you will be sucking me off. I am always horny after a kill!"  
  
The girl scampered away to find David.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Mel was sat on the little love nest after she had cleaned it. Reading a book of Peter's, she had one of Peter's black silk robes on. "Say's here that he loves his mansions." Mel read out.  
  
"Yeah, well when you have been around for almost a thousand years...you get some wealth behind you."  
  
Mel looked over at her purse. She still had one thing Alfonse had given her. "He was flash alright." she looked at the picture of him in the book.  
  
"If his henchmen are here, he has to be in the area." Peter sat in his chair with another book.  
  
"Peter... you know this magic and shit.... can you do a location spell on something that he touched or owned?" Mel asked as she shut the book with a loud bang and lay on her back and the robe fell open.  
  
Peter looked at her, "Well there is an old transcript that says that there is a location spell to find a vampire with an item, but Mel, I am just an illusionist. I don't know...real magic, OK. It probably won't work and if it did, we have nothing that Alfonse touched or owned, so..."  
  
Mel looked at him. "I know that douchebag..." Mel sat up. "I do have something of his." Mel said quietly.  
  
"Well fuck you!! Now what do you have of his?"  
  
"Hey I do fuck myself and you like to watch." Mel walked past Peter and ran her hand across her junction. Winked and went to her purse. She went to the small compartment and pulled the ring box out. "I don’t know why I kept it." she looked at Peter.” Its .... an engagement ring." she said as she walked back to Peter.  
  
Peter took the box and opened it. He dropped the box, "Holy shit, Mel, you have one of Dracula’s rings...THE Dracula." Peter looked at Mel.  
  
(the ring - [http://s927.photobucket.com/albums/ad117/sauciemel/?action=view¤t=Royal-Princess-Silver-Engagement-Ring-Gothic-Green-Peridot.jpg](http://s927.photobucket.com/albums/ad117/sauciemel/?action=view&current=Royal-Princess-Silver-Engagement-Ring-Gothic-Green-Peridot.jpg) )  
  
  
  
"What!!" Mel yelled as she picked the box up. "I....I didn’t know.... what the fuck.....he gave me his ancestors ring?" Mel dropped the box back down. "What the hell does that mean?" Mel stood up. "I want that dick dead Peter....this is totally fucked up. I followed him here.... from Scotland he picked up a new favourite there, someone called David. He was there last night. We use that to locate the dick and then we plan how to kill him."  
  
"Well it means that the spell I have may work...Dracula's ring..." Peter went to his books and took one out, then he got a map out and put them on the bar. "OK, give me the ring."  
  
Mel picked the ring from the box and handed it to Peter.  
  
Peter opened the book and starts to read.  
  
Mel watches eagle eyed.  
  
Peter finishes and then takes out the ring and places it on the map. He goes to the bathroom and brings out some dental floss.  
  
Mel looked at Peter. "You got some sharp scissors?" she ran her hands through her hair.  
  
Peter didn't look up from the book, "Yeah, in my desk, top drawer."  
  
Mel walked over, dropping the robe as she went. Got the scissors. "I wont be a sec.... I need to do something.. I am not his Alice.... I never was." then walked into the bathroom.  
  
Peter took the dental floss and cut a piece and tied it to the ring. He then placed it on the centre of the map of Nevada. Peter looked up, "What did you just say?"  
  
Mel popped her head out. "I am not HIS Alice.... I never was.. I need to do something now shut the fuck up while I do it." she flipped him off and shut the door.  
  
Peter rolled his eyes, "Women" He then flipped her off back, even though he knew that she would not see it. Peter went back to the book.  
  
Mel looked into the mirror. Lifted some hair. "Bye Bye... I am not her... never was.... I am me Mel not her..." She then cut her hair. She cut away until he hair was just above her shoulders. "Better." she looked at herself and then put the hair in the bin. She looked at her body in the mirror. Then ran her tongue across her teeth. "Looking good." she smiled and then pulled the door open. "Want a Midori?" Mel asked as she saw Peter still engrossed in the book and the map.  
  
"Yeah...Ok...I think I have it...come here." Peter didn’t look up.  
  
Mel threw some ice in a glass for Peter and grabbed the new bottle and filling his glass as she walked over. "Where is the dick?" Mel said as she stood next to Peter naked holding his glass out.  
  
Peter took the glass and downed it and then he noticed Mel’s hair. "What the fuck did you do to your hair?"  
  
"Cut it!" Mel smiled. "I fancied a change... and SHE wore her hair long... You like it." Mel looked at Peter and refilled his glass.  
  
Peter smiled at her, "Mel, you didn't have to do that...you’re not her, you got away...but yeah, I love it...can't wait to cum in that hair." Peter downed the drink again, "OK, let's do this...and find the fucker."  
  
"Peter why cum in my hair. You could cum on these." Mel held her breasts. "And I know I got away....Lets find him and then we need to go to my hotel then get you to work."  
  
Peter took the floss and held the ring in the centre of the map. He looked at the book and read out loud from it, "This ring needs to be returned to it's owner...by the power of the mother...we ask that she guide us to the owner...that we may been balance back to her reign..." As Peter said 'reign" the ring moved in a circle.  
  
Mel watched on. "Come on show us where he is." she whispered.  
  
The ring started to make bigger and faster circles around the map, then it just stopped in mid-air over a little private community right outside Vegas. Peter's eyes got really big as the ring was stopped in the air at a 45 degree angle over the map. "Fuck, how is it doing that?"  
  
"Me... You’re asking me?" Mel said. "Is that it then?"  
  
"Shit...magic really works, I am going to be the best illusionist in the world." Peter grinned.  
  
"Peter you already are to me." Mel ruffled his hair. "Ok we know where he is, after the show and after we eat, fuck then we plan our attack.... now unless you have some clothes I can wear we need to go to my hotel."   
  
"Yeah, the ring is hanging in the god damn air at a 45 degree angle from the floss is right, then Alfonse is there." Peter sighed and the spell was broke and the ring fell and just started to swing due to gravity. he looked at Mel,” Thank you love, it has been a long time since I have heard that.." He kissed her. "Ok, let me dress then onto your hotel."  
  
"I’ll have to wear what I had on last night. Minus the panties." Mel winked. Then went into the bedroom to grab her skirt, bra and blouse.  
  
Peter's driver dropped them off at the hotel across from the Hard Rock. Mel walked into the foyer and headed towards the lift.  
  
"Miss Sanders." a man's voice said.  
  
"Oh don’t tell me they don’t allow people up." Mel whispered. "Yes?" she smiled as she turned to the man.  
  
"Sorry but there has been an incident with your room." the man said.  
  
Mel looked at him. "What sort of incident?"  
  
"What happened?" Peter got in front of Mel.  
  
"Miss Sander's room was broken into during the night and ransacked... there was a note left for her." the man said as he looked at Peter.  
  
"Peter all my equipment was up there.. you know for the show." Mel said her voice shaking.  
  
"Shit, where is the cameras, I need to see the footage in the hallway of her room." Peter demanded.  
  
"We already watched it sir... its sort of freaky... there is no-one there but the door just bursts open." the man said.  
  
"Well I could have guessed that, now where is the note?" Peter asked.  
  
Mel took Peter's hand, she was shaking.  
  
"Here, I am sorry but the police opened it." he handed the letter to Mel.  
  
Mel took it and read it.   
  


_"Found you my Melanie, my little Alice."_

  
  
Mel dropped the note. "I need to go up. My stuff." Mel said.  
  
"Yes, the police have been through the room is clean. You will need to tell us if anything is missing." The Man said as he walked away.  
  
Peter picked the note up read it and put his arm around Mel, "It is OK, Mel we will get him, together. I am not losing another love to a bloodsucker."  
  
Mel held onto him. "Lets go up."   
  
Mel opened the door. The bag with her equipment in was over turned and all her stuff was on the floor. He clothes were thrown around. "God Peter if I hadn’t of...." she knelt down and started to put her weapons back in their place in the bag. A small sob left her mouth. If she hadn’t of been with Peter she would be dead right now.  
  
Peter went down to her and held her, "Well, it looks like a Van Helsing is destined to kill a Dracula...Mel, we will get him together." He kissed the top of her head,  
  
Mel looked at him. "With the help of a Vincent." she smiled. "I just… I need to dress we can sort this shit tomorrow." Mel stood and went through the clothes on the bed. She found her black leather pants, then her crisp white blouse. Mel then grabbed a white lace bra. She then stripped in front of Peter. "Only thing with leather pants." Mel pulled them up. "No underwear." she winked.  
  
"Don't I know it and the chafing...hate the chafing." Peter smiled back at her.  
  
"And the rashes love." Mel rubbed herself through the leather. "It’s a nightmare."  
  
"Yeah, let get out of here, they could be monitoring the room and hotel. At least now you will be right where I can see you and I can fuck you when ever I want." He kissed her.  
  
Mel moaned into the kiss. Then broke it. "Need to finish getting dressed. Grab my weapons bag leave the clothes. You can buy me some new ones." Mel smiled as she finished getting ready, finishing off with some black ballerina shoes.  
  
"Yeah, but you will mostly be naked so...Ok."  
  
"True, I love to be naked, Peter... you should know that." Mel said. "Lets blow this joint, you have a show to prepare for."  
  
"Yes Ma’am" Peter then smacked her arse.  
  
Mel turned to Peter. "I love it when you do that... I am a bad girl Peter." Mel winked as she took his hand and grabbed her weapons. "Lets go."  
  
~*~  
  
David stood in the hallway and waited to see Mel. He had a plan. He would kill Vincent later, the Master wants her more. He walked into the audience and took a seat in the back. David saw Mel get up and walk out of her seat and he started to follow her.  
  
Mel moved from her seat and headed for the bathroom. "Fucking pants." Mel said as she pushed the door open and stepped in.  
  
David followed her into the ladies bathroom and locked the door. David was so fast Mel didn't know what hit her, he grabbed her and had his arm around her neck.  
  
"What the...." Mel grabbed at the arm.  
  
"Now listen closely...You are going to come with me to see Alfonse now, or I will kill your little boyfriend, Peter...understand. I will do it during the show and no one will know it is not part of the act until I am long gone....and I will still bring you to him..." David licked her face. "So what is it, you or Peter..."  
  
Mel gulped. "Only if Peter isn’t harmed ever I will come with you." her heart was almost pounding it's way out of her chest. This was her death. The stake was at the penthouse. "Let me leave him a note, ok."  
  
David thought about it, "Ok...but I read it before you leave it."  
  
"Sure." Mel said. "Let me go then."  
  
David let her go, "Remember no funny business, or he gets it."  
  
Mel turned to him. "I said I would go. Unlike a fucking bloodsucker I keep my word. Lets go while he is on stage."  
  
~*~  
  
David arrived at the Master's house.  
  
Mel looked out the window. Her heart broken. But at least Peter knew he could love again and so could she. She had tasted happiness before her death.  
  
"Come on the Master is waiting for you." David said as they got out the car.  
  
Mel looked around. It was ages till Dawn. She followed David into the mansion.  
  
David had a huge grin on his face, he had done it. Found her and brought her to him. David knocked on the door.  
  
Alfonse was sitting on his throne again and was fingering the clit of his slave girl as he heard the knock, "Enter."  
  
David opened the door. He then grabbed Mel and shoved her in and closed the door just like he had been told do  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mel stood there staring at him, with the naked girl over his legs.  
  
Alfonse stopped fingering the girl and sucked his fingers clean and then pushed the girl off him as he stood up, "Melanie...It is so good to see you my love...it has been too long...way...too...long."  
  
The slave girl scampered away out of a door at the back.  
  
Mel looked at him. "Not fucking long enough."   
  
"Oh...Melanie...is that any way to speak to the love of your life...you told me that remember?" Alfonse never broke eye connect with Mel. He had her, he felt it. He started to walk towards her, "I love you, you know that right?"  
  
Mel looked at him. "That was...so long ago." Mel stared at him, his eyes, those piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, but it seems just like yesterday that you were in my arms and I was putting my hands through your long....you cut your hair? Why would he cut your hair...you know I loved your hair long...I told you never to cut it." Alfonse’s eyes turned Black for a second and then went back to blue as he went and pulled Mel's hair so her head was thrown back.  
  
"I...wanted it cut, not Peter." Mel said as she closed her eyes. "You... still love me?" Mel whispered, her heart pounding as he pulled her head back.  
  
"Yes, I still love you, I will always love you, my Ali…Melanie." Alfonse let go of her hair and brushed a kiss across her lips.  
  
Once she felt his lips Mel made her choice. "Alfonse." Mel said barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yes my love." he whispered in her ear as he started to nibble and lick it.  
  
"If I give myself freely to you.... will you honour one request?" Mel felt a tear trickle down her cheek.  
  
"What is it my love?"  
  
"Peter is not to be harmed ever.... let him be." She closed her eyes. "On the honour of our family heritage Alfonse. Promise me and I will give you ME."  
  
Alfonse looked down at her, "It is done. He is nothing to me anyways, now that I have you. I will honour your request, forever my love." He then took her into a passionate kiss.  
  
Mel had no choice in it now. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
  
Alfonse broke the kiss, "I need you Melanie, now." He led her to his bed that was in the corner of the room.  
  
Mel went with him, there was one thing she could do. "Alfonse....turn me... before we make love... please I want to share our reunion as your equal." Mel smiled but inside her heart was already dead. At least alive Peter was the last person to make her feel truly alive. She closed her eyes. "You can call me Alice.. you always wanted her back.."  
  
Alfonse's eye lit up, He had wanted this for so long...to have one more night with Alice. Too bad the bitch cut her hair. He would have had his Alice back properly if not for that.  
  
Mel waited for his choice.  
  
"Take off all your clothes, I will change you...then we will make love as Alfonse and Alice...You have made me so happy Melanie." Alfonse smiled at Mel. Alfonse took off his shirt.  
  
"Thank you my love." Mel said. Inside she said a silent goodbye to Peter, he had the stake now. Mel kicked her shoes off and then took her leather pants off, then unbuttoned her blouse and then her bra off dropping them to the floor. She looked at him. "I am ready."   
  
Alfonse walked up to her and bent her head to the side so her neck was exposed. He went to her moving her hair and whispered, "Goodbye Melanie". His fangs came out as he could feel her blood moving through her. He then bit her and started to suck the life out of her.  
  
Mel felt the pain at first, the pulling, she held onto him. Would he turn her or just drain her?   
  
Alfonse stopped as he felt the line between life and death. He stepped back and took his nail and cut a wound in his chest, "Now, drink..."  
  
Mel moved and pressed her lips to his chest. And drank from him. As she did the pain hit her. She pulled back from him as she felt his blood inside her, she collapsed onto the bed as her body started to die. She convulsed a few times and her last thought as a human was for Peter... her Peter.. Then Mel died curled up on her side.  
  
Alfonse laughed as Mel convulsed on the bed, he loved to see them die.  
  
Mel opened her eyes, they were black as she looked at him. "Alfonse.... My Master."   
  
"Alice, my love, you have come back to me...now we make love."  
  
"Please, take me." Mel pleaded.  
  
Alfonse took off his pants and looked at his Alice, she was so beautiful. He let himself go back to a time when his real Alice was with him. He got into bed with her and ran his finger down her neck, then her chest, her stomach, and finally her thigh. "You are so beautiful Alice." he looked into her eyes and then went in for a passionate kiss.  
  
"My Alfonse." She held on as he kissed her. She ran her hands down his body, but all she saw in her mind was Peter.... she would always see Peter.  
  
Alfonse rolled her over onto her back and spread her legs with his. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and then moved to the other one. He closed his eyes and thought of Alice and he was instantly hard.  
  
Mel remembered Peter above her, licking the Midori from her, then making love for all to see. She moaned out as it was Peter’s mouth and hands, not HIS.  
  
Alfonse took his hard member in his hand and guided it into her area. "Oh Alice...I need you so bad." he then thrust into her hard and fast.  
  
"Oh fuck." Mel moaned. Alfonse was tiny compared to Peter. But she had to pretend. "You are so big my love... " Mel moaned but a pretend one. "Cum my Love.. your needs are more important.... fill me with your seed my love" Mel added.  
  
Alfonse could not hold it anymore, he came into Mel as he screamed Alice's name.  
  
Mel held onto him as he put his weight on her.  
  
Alfonse kissed Mel and then rolled off of her.  
  
Mel lay there. "That was perfect my love.... I have missed you." she lied.  
  
Alfonse looked at her, "My love, where is the stake? The Van Helsing stake?"  
  
"Gone...burnt my love... you are safe." Mel lied, he would never know Peter had it, otherwise Peter would be in danger no matter what Alfonse had said. "Was it of importance?" Mel pretended she didn’t know what it was truly for.  
  
"Well. It was to your afterlife..." Alfonse looked past her.  
  
"What?" Mel looked at him puzzled.  
  
Alfonse picked at his nails as he spoke, "Stupid bitch...I know it is not fucking gone. I would have felt it, didn't that douchebag Vincent tell you that...any descendant of Dracula, would feel if the final piece of his chamber was gone. Well it was fun while it lasted, Vincent can take you back, he deserves trash." Alfonse smacked Mel hard across the face and then jumped up faster then Mel could react and wrapped her in the bed sheet and dragged her to the door. He opened it and threw her out. "David... David, take this trash back to Vincent, let him deal with it. Oh and sweetheart, you should have never cut you fucking hair!" Alfonse then kicked her and slammed the door.  
  
Mel held herself as he kicked her. What had she done.  
  
~*~  
  
Peter ended the show and took his bows, he then ran backstage, something was wrong. Mel was not in the audience and was not in the dressing room for the intermission. He threw all of his costume off and put on his clothes, he hoped she was in the penthouse.  
  
Peter called out to Mel as he entered the Penthouse. Then he realized as he saw the map. She went to case out the mansion. Peter was going to kill her when she got home. He changed into his other ‘work’ clothes and then grabbed his leather coat, a piece of paper fell out of it. Peter picked it up and read it.  
  


_“I’m sorry Peter xxxxx Love Mel”_

  
  
"Fucking bitch, why cant they ever wait!!" He was about to go after her when it saw it. The Stake was still on the table. She went there by herself without the stake. Peter fell into the chair. She was dead. That was all he was thinking, he lost another love to a vampire. He started to sob into his hands. He loved Mel and he never told her and know it was too late. He got up and changed into his robe and took the bottle of Midori and tried to down the whole thing in one go. He did not want to be here without Mel. He finished the bottle and it dropped and smashed as he passed out in his chair.  
  
Mel reached Peter’s door. It was locked. "Peter!!" Mel banged on the door. "PETER Peter please let me in." Mel glanced behind her as the blanket fell from her.  
  
Peter moved as he hard the banging, "Go away…fuck off!!"  
  
Mel heard him. "Peter please. You have to help me!" Mel was sobbing as she banged on the door. She could see the sun rising. "Please Peter! Open the fucking door."  
  
Peter opened his eyes, "Mel? Mel. is that you?" He ran to the door. As he was running he looked at the monitor, it was a habit he had adopted after the whole Jerry thing. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the monitor that was on the door Mel was banging on. "Oh my God, Mel!" Peter screamed.  
  
"Yes its me, please open the door Peter." Mel banged.  
  
Peter ran to the door and put his hand and ear to the door, "Mel you are fucking changed...you let him change you...you’re one of them." Peter said to the love of his life as tears fell down his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Peter, they were gonna kill you on stage if I didn’t go to him... I am so sorry Peter. Please I love you, He... he only wanted the stake." Mel looked towards the window as Sunlight started to creep towards her. "Peter please.... I only did it to protect you.. I didn’t know he was gonna dump me back here all because I cut my hair. Peter please.... you said my fate wasn’t the same as Alice's." Mel pressed herself to the door. "Please Peter, I don’t want to die like this…Please!!" She closed her eyes. She knew he wouldn’t open the door... "Forgive me Peter my love. I love you and I am sorry." Sunlight was mere inches from her now.  
  
Peter sobbed as he listen to her, "Oh, Mel, you will kill me...you are a newbie...you can't control your hunger...I am so sorry Mel, my love..." Peter cried. "Mel, I love you....I love you so much...I just wanted you to know that..." He then looked behind him through the window as dawn was breaking in Vegas.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mel heard Peter's words. "Thank you Peter, I love you too, please forgive me." The sunlight was at her feet now as she had nowhere to go. "Goodbye Peter." Mel sobbed now. It was her fate to die like Alice after all.  
  
Peter then made the choice, he unlocked the door and threw it open “I invite you.“ he said and pulled Mel into the penthouse and slammed the door. He grabbed her and ran her to his panic room and he threw her in it and slammed the door shut and locked at it from outside.  
  
Mel fell to the floor. She looked at the array of monitors in there. "Thank you." she cried. Mel stood up, she found and old robe in there and pulled it on.  
  
Peter put his forehead to the monitor, "Mel...we will kill him...and we have the stake, so we can change you back. I am so sorry, Mel that I didn't open the door right away...I am a coward...I thought I was over it with Jerry and all of that shit...I love you so much, we will make this work and I’ll get you back or I will die trying.”  
  
Mel placed her hand on the monitor where he was. "Don’t die for me Peter... we will fix it I am thankful you did open it. I love you with all of my heart Peter, know that when this happened. My last thoughts were of you .... during it all Peter I only thought of you. My Peter." Mel sighed. "Rest up my love, once nightfall comes.....you need to leave me be... Peter don’t come in here... if I need to feed... maybe Charlie can help you again... don’t come in... even if it means me dying in here.. promise me." Mel looked at the door and went to it. "Promise Peter."  
  
"I am not promising anything...not now...I want to do some research. Mel there could be a way...I want to look before I promise. No, I am not bringing Charlie into this, this is my fight. I love you Mel, we will work this out." He put his head on the door and placed his hand on the door. "We will find a solution, remember, I can do fucking REAL magic now..." Peter laughed.  
  
Mel laughed. "Yeah you can... you are THE Peter Vincent, Fighting the Darkness."  
  
~*~  
  
Mel knew it was night time, not because the lights twinkled through the window on the monitors but the hunger she felt. Mel was curled up on the floor. She tried to stay silent but couldn’t. She banged on the door. "Peter…Peter please I need to feed...Argh!! The pain…help me." she crawled over to the corner and screamed the words over and over.  
  
Peter looked up from the book he was currently reading. He got up to go to the panic room and Mel, books fell all over the floor around him. He stepped over them as he walked to Mel. "Sweetheart, I am trying to find the answer as soon as I can...I know it hurts, but you will not starve...not for a few days..." Peter turned and went back to his books. He opened his book again and started to read.  
  
"Fucking Liar. Please let me out. I will come back!" Mel sobbed. As she held onto her stomach. "Please Peter." she added.  
  
"Oi I am fucking trying to you as fast as I can!” Peter looked up at the monitor to the love he could not see in it. "I am sorry, love, I am trying, I may have something here if you just let me finish reading it."  
  
Mel spat out at him through the door. "Fucking read faster... I can smell you Peter... Please help!"  
  
Peter finished reading and closed the book. He sighed at what he was about to tell her and what he was planning to do. "Ok, there was a journal of a farmer in the late 19th century that found out that his wife had been changed. He found her and took her back to their farm and he chained her to a wall. She had to feed, but he would not let her out.”  
  
Mel looked to the monitors as Peter spoke.  
  
"It said in the journal that he loved her too much to let her go, he wanted to keep her for as long as he could. He could not live without her, so..." Peter looked at the monitor to the empty room, "...so he bled himself a little at a time and fed her it."  
  
Mel sat up, holding her tummy. "Oh Peter." Mel sniffed.  
  
"It said that he kept her for months like this, until she could control her 'hunger' then he could let her out to feed. Mel, It will take me a little time to bleed myself, just try and hold on. It said in the journal, you will not need a lot...it seems bloodsuckers are pigs and take more then they need..." Peter gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Thank you Peter, I am sorry for yelling!" she grabbed her tummy. "I can wait, I just want to be with you again Peter, to feel your arms around me." Mel curled up on the floor hugging the robe to her.  
  
Peter put down the book and walked to the bathroom and came back with bandages, rubbing alcohol, and a first aid kit. He put them on the bar and took a bottle of Midori and downed a good portion of it. "Sorry love, this blood is going to have a very high blood/alcohol level, but this is the only way I will be able to do it..." Peter laughed as he tied a rope from his act around his arm.  
  
Mel stood up and watched him on the monitor. "I love you so much Peter." Mel pressed her finger to the monitor.  
  
He took a glass from the bar. He took the knife and moved his arm over the glass. "Mel, I love you....fucking hell…" Peter cut himself with the knife on the forearm. "…that hurts." He took off the rope and pumped his fingers to get the blood out faster. When the glass was half full and he was feeling weak. He stopped the blood with a bandage. He stumbled back as he held his arm. "After this is all over I will have to do this again, I am flying..." Peter laughed and looked at the monitor.  
  
Mel smiled. "I love you Peter, I will kiss it all better my love." Mel could smell the blood, she licked her lips and then felt them for the first time, her fangs. She turned away from the monitor and faced the wall, he couldn’t see her like that.   
  
Peter wrapped his arm in a fresh bandage and when he got his footing he took the glass and a stake and looked into the peephole on the door of the panic room. "OK, Mel, you stay back against the wall. I will open the door and slide the glass in and lock it again. If you try to get out, know this. I will kill you...got it?"  
  
"Ok.. I am already at the wall." Mel whispered.  
  
Peter opened the door and placed the glass on the floor. He looked at the woman he loved with her back to him. "Mel, I love you..." He then closed the door and locked it. He walked to the bar and cleaned up all of his blood and threw the rags in his fireplace to burn.  
  
Mel turned. "I love you too." Mel then grabbed the glass turned her back on the door and the drank the blood, her true loves blood. She felt it sliding down inside of her. The pain gone instantly. Mel licked her lips, the fangs retreating. Mel set the glass down and for the first time since she had left Peter's embrace the day before Mel felt alive. She tied the robe around her and sat up on the small table looking at the monitors. "Thank you Peter." Mel called out.  
  
He looked at the monitor, "Any Fucking time love...well the journal said about every 12-15 hours, so that will be the next time I do that for you. " He smiled at the monitor.  
  
"Let me out Peter... please... I need to see you." Mel asked.  
  
"No, I need to make sure you are not hungry, lets give it some time."  
  
"Peter I promise you the only I want to eat is your cock." Mel giggled.  
  
Peter smiled at the thought of Mel sucking his cock. He walked over to the peephole and still had the stake in his hand. He looked in, Mel looked OK and so beautiful, he had to hold her. "OK, but if you try anything, I will fucking stake you.." He moved to the centre of the room and had a stake in one hand, it hit the remote to unlock the panic room door, threw it down and took a big drink of the Midori.  
  
Mel watched the door open, she saw Peter. Mel licked her lips. "Thank you Peter." Mel then stalked towards him looking right at him. Mel reached him took the midori from him and downed it. "I fucking needed that." Mel wiped her mouth. Then she smiled at Peter.  
  
Peter smiled back and threw the stake on the chair and took Mel into his arms and into a passionate kiss.  
  
Mel held on to him as he kissed her. She could feel his heart pumping the blood but it felt perfect, she didn’t want to do anything but kiss him and fuck him. But she knew as long as she was a Vampire they couldn’t make love. Mel deepened the kiss, her hands in his hair and then on his chest.  
  
Peter moved his hands to her arse.  
  
Mel moaned at his touch. Mel broke the kiss. "Oh god Peter..." Mel threw her head back. "I missed you." she moaned as she ground herself against his leg.  
  
Peter took off her robe and started to kiss down her chest.  
  
Mel pushed her chest out to Peter. "Make love to them Peter... please... I need you."  
Mel held onto him.  
  
Peter took off his robe and looked at Mel, “Get down on your knees and I will fuck them.”  
  
Mel knelt down and looked up at Peter. The only sad thing was her heart wasn’t thumping like it should be.  
  
"Fuck me...not right...OK, You on the love nest." Peter looked down at Mel and took her hand.  
  
Mel got up and went with Peter and lay on the little love nest. "I love you Peter I am so sorry I did..." she closed her mouth.  
  
Peter took his finger and put it on her mouth, "It is fine.. I understand but next time I go with you..."   
  
Mel nodded.  
  
Peter took the Midori bottle and poured some on Mel's breasts. Peter placed his hands on Mel's breast and pushed them together with his hard cock in the centre. He pulled his cock and in and out of her breasts as he moaned her name.  
  
"Oh Peter...." Mel moved her head so she could lick his tip when he got close to her mouth. "Fuck them Peter, they are yours..."  
  
Peter threw back his head, even though Mel was ice cool, he still was so hard and turned on by her.  
  
Mel took her hands and pushed her breasts together "Cum for me Peter... I want to feel you cum on me."  
  
Peter looked down into Mel’s eyes and saw the love in her eyes, "Oh...fuck...yes...Mel..." Peter them came all over her chest.  
  
Mel licked at what cum she could reach and his cock. She looked at him. "You look amazing when you cum... I am sorry for one thing we cant to." Mel smiled.  
  
Peter took her head in his hands, "Soon, my love, we will ice the fucker and then you will change back and I will fuck you raw out on the balcony again." He smiled at her.  
  
Mel smiled at him. "Good because I liked it when you fucked me for all to see." Mel kissed Peter lightly. "Lay with me Peter." Mel asked.  
  
Peter got next to Mel and took her in his arms.  
  
Mel snuggled into him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
 **It was a few days later.**  
  
Mel was curled up on a airbed in the panic room. She had heard Peter shifting around on and off as she slept. The show was on its two week break now. So Peter had time to himself. Mel was lying naked on the silk sheets Peter had given her. The robe was hanging over the chair. Mel looked at the monitors and watched Peter do what he was doing. As she did her hands started to wander. Peter had made her cum over and over in the past few days, but she ached to make love to him and that couldn’t happen not until HE was dead.  
  
Mel closed her eyes as she took her nipple in her fingers and started to pull on it, pretending it was Peter's lips and teeth on it. Her other hand snaked to her junction. Mel let her legs fall open as she teased her finger across her opening, then down to her anus. She arced up to rim herself. "Oh fuck!" Mel moaned out.  
  
Peter looked at the monitor as he heard Mel moan, his cock twitched, he fucking loved the sound of her moaning.  
  
Mel moved to her other nipple now as she moved her finger from her anus back to her pussy and slid in with three and started to pump herself, all the while pretending it was Peter, soon she was sopping wet and bucking into her now four fingers. "Oh god Peter! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Mel's hand clenched at the sheet as she clamped around her fingers. "PETER!!!!!!!!" Mel screamed out as she came hard and fast. Mel took her fingers and sucked her own juices from them as she lay there, her sex drive sated for now, Mel opened her eyes and looked to the monitor knowing Peter would have heard her and she grinned to herself.  
  
Peter just closed his eyes as he gently rubbed his semi-hard on as he heard Mel cum in the panic room.  
  
The lights started to come on in the buildings and hotels. Mel knew she would feel the hunger in a few hours... she also knew it was time. "Peter my love can you let me out now?"  
  
Peter walked to the panic room, "I love to hear you cum and scream my name. Ok, you have the plan, right?"  
  
“I know you do my love." Mel sucked her fingers again as she lay on the airbed spread eagled waiting for him to open the door. "I have the plan my love."  
  
Peter unlocked the door and opened it and looked at his love. "You look so hot, I wish I could take you right now..." Peter rubbed his hard on. "...but kill the fucker...then fuck you.”  
  
Mel smiled. "I do too Peter, but yes kill him and then I am gonna fuck you all day on the balcony." Mel got up and kissed Peter open mouthed so he could taste her on his tongue.  
  
Peter took her into a strong embrace, this could be the last time he touched her.  
  
Mel broke the kiss. "I love you Peter." she kissed his cheek. "So you think I should keep the extensions after wards or go back to shoulder length?" Mel asked about her hair.  
  
"When this is all over I am going to cut those extension out of your hair while I am fucking you from behind...NO more fucking Alice..." Peter then kissed her forehead.  
  
Mel looked at Peter. "Oh now I am all wet again at that thought." Mel hugged him. "I don’t want to leave you Peter..." Mel said as she hugged him tighter. They had to implement their plan that night. She had to go back to HIM.  
  
Peter looked at the glass, "OK, your last feeding...I am going to change. I love you Mel."  
  
Mel smiled and went over. She looked to make sure Peter was gone before she drank it as her fangs always came out and she didn’t want Peter to see her like that. He was heading to his room so Mel downed the blood as fast she could, she could also taste the Midori in it as well. She wiped her mouth and then went to the small kitchen and rinsed the glass off. Mel then followed Peter into his room. She needed to get ready.  
  
Mel picked up the long black silk dress, the same as Alice had been wearing in the picture in the book. There were no shoes, just the dress. "Help me with zip please Peter."  
  
Peter walked over to Mel and zipped her dress up as he kissed her neck.  
  
Mel shivered at his kiss. "I am going miss those kisses." Mel looked at Peter as she brushed out her now waist length hair. "I will get to word to you as soon as he is asleep ok." Mel kissed his lips gently as the time was upon them.  
  
Peter closed his eyes as Mel kissed him. He looked into her eyes. "Mel I know that this is not the proper way, but I want to do this now..." Peter then got down on one knee in front of Mel.  
  
Mel looked at him. "Peter .. I.." she was shocked and had tears in her eyes.  
  
Peter looked up at her, "Mel, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in this live or the afterlive...I need to know that you will be mine forever...I didn’t have time to get a proper ring, I will when we get back, please take this ring as a symbol of my undying love for you always."  
  
Mel let the tears fall. "Of course I’ll marry you Peter." Mel grinned as she dropped to her knees with Peter. "You are fucking amazing and I love you with all of my heart Peter, and soon my heart will pound just like yours is now." Mel pressed her lips to his.  
  
Peter took her into his arms and then placed the ring on her finger. "I love you so much Mel. OK, let's kill this fucker so we can get back and fuck and then plan a wedding."  
  
Mel hugged him as she looked at the ring.... it was HIS ring but now it had new meaning. She moved to him. "Yes, you just be careful, you’re supposed to be dead remember." Mel pulled them up. "I need your journal my love."  
  
Peter got up and walked to his table and handed her the journal, "Ok, you be careful too...I love you."  
  
Mel took it. "I love you and I will, promise..." Mel kissed his cheek lingering a moment. "Rest up, I need my kick-ass fiancée at his best." Mel then walked to the door swaying her hips on purpose and as she stepped out she turned and blew as kiss then left.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Mel got out of the cab and headed towards the mansion. Mel pulled her boobs properly, held onto the journal and banged on the door.  
  
David looked through the peephole and could not believe his eyes. He opened the door, "What the fuck are you still doing around? Vincent didn't stake you?"  
  
"Please.... he loved this Mel too much, I killed him." Mel smiled and held the journal up. "He’s upstairs fucking is he?" she stepped into the mansion.  
  
"Hey...fucking wait...you can’t just go in there...he banished you..." David took hold of Mel's arm.  
  
Mel pulled David's arm from her and twisted it up his back. "Don’t ever touch me again. He will have me back. His Alice has come home. Now fuck!" Mel threw him against the wall and headed upstairs.  
  
David hit the wall hard and slid down it. He thought Alfonse will make a quick snack of her. He got up and walked to the kitchen to get a snack.  
  
Mel got to Alfonse's bed chamber. She pulled the door open and strode in. She heard the grunts and groans of him fucking. She stood in the door waiting. He would notice her soon enough.  
  
Alfonse rammed the slave girl and then smelled something. He dismissed it and finished with the slave girl. He slid out of her and then pushed her off the bed. "Get the fuck out of here and clean up." he flipped on the bed and looked at the door when he saw HER. It was his Alice, come back. "Oh, Alice, I always loved how that dress looked on you..."  
  
"I know you did my love." Mel smiled and walked towards him, clutching the journal.  
Mel dropped to her knees as she reached the bed. "I have some good news for you." She looked into his eyes.  
  
Alfonse snapped out of it, "Melanie, how did you survive? Vincent should have killed you. I do love that you got your hair back..." He put his hands through it and thought of his Alice. "What good news?"  
  
"Did you really think Vincent would kill the woman he loved. Alfonse, I survived by tying the fucker up and snacking on him these past few days and I killed him this very night and I am your Alice, don’t call me Melanie. The good news is I found Vincent's journal with all his shit in it, about where to find things and I came back to where my love truly lies with you, look I kept it." Mel held her hand out with the Dracula ring on it.  
  
Alfonse looked down at the ring and then up and Mel, "Oh....my Alice...all I had to do was change you to get you back?" he took the journal and flipped through it, "This will be useful, later, but now I have my Alice back...this is a time of celebration, let us go and feast."  
  
"Alfonse...can we complete our union, there is a full moon in two nights I want us to be together always... no sex until then.... I want to keep myself for you until then." Mel smiled. "Can I watch you feast, I love to watch you eat."  
  
Alfonse took her in his arms. "Anything for you my love...yes let us go..." he took her by the hand and led her out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
 **Two nights later…**  
  
Mel had managed to sneak a call to Peter when Alfonse went out hunting. Their plan was working. Mel had only had to wank Alfonse off, she told him she liked to watch him fuck his slave girl while she got off, of course Mel pretended it was Peter touching her.   
  
So now here she was on a Wedding Night, a Vampire wedding, they weren’t legal in the eyes of humans but in the eyes of the undead they were bonding. Mel brushed her hair out and looked at the long lacy black dress, it wouldn’t hide much but she didn’t care, the sooner she did the wedding and got herself back up here and Peter had gotten in they would implement the final part of the plan, killing Alfonse and setting free hundreds of lost souls. Mel sighed and got dressed.  
  
Peter's journal was on the side, it wasn’t his actual journal, Peter had spent two days copying it, changing things so it was full of shit really but no-one knew that. Mel smiled as she ran her hand over it. She held it to her, she could just make out Peter's scent when there was a tap on the door. It was time.  
  
Peter slowly opened the door to Alfonse chamber room. He looked around, he had the stake in his hand, just in case. He went in and went to the bed, Mel's panties were on the floor next to it. He picked them up and sniffed them. God he missed her, he just knew that if this didn't work, that this was the end. He could not go on, he was going to be with Mel one way of the other. He put them down and went to the pillow and pulled out the stake for Mel and placed it under the pillow. He looked around and saw the huge velvet curtains hanging on the wall, he went over to them and got behind them. He checked to make sure that he was covered. Now, he waited.  
  
Mel watched as Alfonse placed the wedding band on her finger. Mel actually felt sick. But she kept to her role and kissed him when he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Alfonse broke the kiss, "Now my love, to our wedding chamber to complete the bond." He took her hand and led her out of the room to his chamber.  
  
Mel held onto him, praying Peter had made it in. There were a few humans around, so Peter was safe, Alfonse liked humans to snack on now and then. Soon they reached the chamber doors.  
  
Alfonse looked down at his Alice, "Alice my love, I know this is a human tradition, but I have always wanted to do it with you." With that he opened the door and picked up Mel and walked her through the doorway. He looked at her, "Now my love, we are married,"  
  
Mel faked a giggle as he carried her in.  
  
Alfonse put her down and led her to his bed. "Now, we make love...get undressed and lay on the bed for me."  
  
Mel knelt on the bed and pulled the dress up and off and dropped it to the floor, she was naked underneath. Then she lay back on the bed. As she did she placed her hands under the pillow and felt it. Mel smiled a true smiled, Peter was there. "Take me Alfonse...I am yours." Mel called out to him.  
  
Alfonse looked at HIS Alice on their marital bed and smiled back as she smiled at him. He took off all of his clothes and got on top of her. He was ready, so of course, she was ready. "Oh Alice, you have made me the happiest man in the world. He spread her legs and took his member and positioned it. He looked up and her, "Now we become one."  
  
Mel took her chance. She pulled the stake out, "Never you fucking dickhead!" then plunged it into his heart.  
  
Alfonse was shocked for a moment as he looked down at Mel and then at the stake. he then just starting laughing, "Stupid bitch...didn't you learn anything from the prick Vincent...I can't be destroyed by just any stake in the heart..."  
  
Mel just lay there. "Oh I learnt a lot from Peter... and I know you cant be destroyed by any old stake in the heart that one wont work for you." Mel then saw him.  
  
Peter came up from behind the curtain and quietly walked to the bed and came up behind Alfonse and as he plunged the Van Helsing stake into Alfonse's back and right through his heart he said, "But this fucker will..."  
  
Alfonse eyes got really big as he realized what had just happened, he looked down at HIS Alice as death started to race through his body. "Why would you do this to me Alice I loved you..."  
  
Mel looked at him. "I never loved you and I am not Alice." Mel then screamed out in pain. "Peter!" then rolled of the bed onto the floor in a heap.  
  
Peter ran to her and held her, he had seen this before, hell it had happened to him and he knew it would be painful for Mel.  
  
Alfonse looked down at Mel and with the last of his energy, "Fuck you, you bitch..." and then he was gone.  
  
Mel grabbed onto Peter as Alfonse vanished and screamed out loud.  
  
"Mel...Mel...It will be OK, we did it, he is gone." All Peter could do was hold her.” It will be over soon, it happens fast..."  
  
Mel looked at Peter, she could feel it, her heart pounding. "Peter." Mel hugged him as the pain past.  
  
"Oh...yes, that is it? You came back to me...I love you Mel...now lets get you fucked and then we can get you that ring..." Peter kissed Mel full on the mouth.  
  
Mel buried her hands in his hair. Then broke the kiss. "Take me home Peter and fuck me till I cant walk.  
  
"That was my plan Mel." He helped he throw on some clothes and walked out the room with her as others were running in to see what had happened to Alfonse. They are all changed back, so they knew he was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Peter had taken most of Mel and his clothes off while they were in the lift to his penthouse. They never broke their embrace as the entered the penthouse. Peter stopped long enough to take off her panties and his boxers. He looked down at her, "I love you Mel, now let's fuck.." He looked at the balcony doors. "I think we have a performance to give...we can't disappoint our fans..."  
  
Mel grinned. "No we cant keep our public waiting." Mel pulled the thin silk wedding dress off, as Peter had already taken care of her panties, she stood there in just her smile and her white garter. "Fuck me Mr Vincent." Mel sucked on her finger and ran it down her body.  
  
They had gotten married the morning after Alfonse's death, this was Vegas, and now only hours after they had killed Alfonse Mel and Peter were ready to be together again.  
  
Peter looked down at her and kissed her gently, "Anything you want, Mrs. Vincent." Peter grabbed her hand and led her to the balcony, "Our first fuck as husband and wife...I don't count the cab ride on the way here...blow jobs do not count..."  
  
"No you have to stick your dick in my pussy for it to count hubby." Mel giggled.  
  
Peter walked him and Mel out onto the balcony, naked again. He looked to the left this time and saw the couple from a few days ago, "Oh, hello again, I see you can't stay away from this piece of ass...well either can I..." Peter then smacked Mel’s arse. He looked to the right and another couple was on the balcony, "...and we have a bigger audience now...word of mouth darling, it is what made my show so big...OK, shall we start the show?" Peter ran his finger down Mel's chest and into her junction and then sucked it clean as he looked at the woman from the balcony that had watched them before, "You wish I was doing this to you, don't you...well, I am a married man...and I do not do that anymore...well unless my wife here says it's OK."  
  
Mel moaned. "Only if I can join in my love... and they pay."  
  
"Did you hear that love, she said it would ok, just have to pay us, but you know we are good, so well worth the price...OK, I need to fuck you NOW...Bend over the railing, my darling."  
  
"God please Peter I need you now and only on your birthday can you fuck anyone else and only with me there." Mel yelled as she bent over. "Take me Peter." Mel looked back at him.  
  
Peter smacked her arse, "Ahhh, yes." Peter took two of his fingers and placed them into Mel and started to pump her hard and fast.  
  
"Oh fuck yes Peter." Mel pushed back on to his fingers.  
  
"Oh you are so wet and hot....God I love your pussy..." Peter moaned as he smiled at the woman.  
  
Mel looked at the woman and the man. "Oh god Peter your cock is amazing.... fuck me with it, now fill me with your see and let that bitch watch us. Oi why don’t you bend her over and fuck her instead of wanking off." Mel moaned and screamed to a new couple above the other one.  
  
Peter pulled out his fingers and sucked them and then positioned his cock to Mel and rammed into her hard and fast. He took her hair in his hand and pulled her head back as he pumped into her.  
  
Mel bent her head back and arced as she did, the extensions were long gone. "Oh... fuck... Peter...." Mel pushed back onto him as he fucked her.  
  
Peter let go of her hair and grabbed the railing as he adjusted his leg over the railing to change the angle inside Mel.  
  
"Fuck that is....." Mel said as she felt the new angle.   
  
"Fuck me Mel. Who knew married sex would be better…shit..."  
  
"I know!" Mel screamed as she came against him. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck."  
  
"You like that....you love that when I ram into you with my big huge cock..."  
  
"God yes... Peter…yes. Make me cum again Peter. I want more!" Mel flexed her muscles inside as she bucked back onto him.  
  
Peter rammed a few more times as Mel came around his cock then he felt his own orgasm start and he rammed into Mel one last time and then held inside her as he came. Peter threw is head back and screamed, "I love you Mel Vincent!!!"  
  
"I love you Peter Vincent!" Mel panted and screamed as she was spent. Mel bent over the railing. "Fuck Peter.... I need a Midori now... then how about another round of shagging, but in bed."   
  
Peter pulled out of Mel, "Anything for you my love, my everything..." Peter looked at the people on the two balconies, "Ok we are going to go inside....but I think we maybe back later...it is our honeymoon, by the way..." He kissed Mel and pulled her into the penthouse.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
 **Prologue.  
  
A few weeks later…**  
  
Mel had slept soundly since the night Alfonse was killed. She accompanied Peter to the show each night, fucked him in the dressing room during the interval. But Mel had felt sick for the past few days. She had bought the test yesterday, just to rule it out, as she had been told it would be near on impossible to conceive. But today as she woke in Peter's arm she felt the heave in her stomach, she threw the sheet back and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Peter woke up and saw that Mel was not there. He got up and put on his silk robe. He walked and picked up the coat he had made for Mel, it was just like his, only in her size. He saw that she was in the bathroom, "Love, I got something for you..."  
  
Mel sat on the toilet, she had peed on the stick and was staring at it. "Looks like I have something for you." Mel whispered. She got up placed the test on the side and opened the door. "What you got for me Peter?" Mel asked. As she picked her own robe up and slipped it on.  
  
Peter showed her the coat, "This...now you have one of you own and you can stop fucking using mine..." He smiled at Mel. "Let's see how it looks on you, take off that robe..."  
  
Mel smiled and took the robe off and took the coat. "Wow, this is divine." Mel pulled the coat around her. "I have something for you Peter." Mel ran her hand across his chest.  
  
"I can image...keep the coat on while you do it...it’s so fucking hot on you..." Peter smiled down at Mel.  
  
"No Peter." Mel smiled. "The something I have for you is in here." Mel took his hands and placed them on her tummy.  
  
"Wait...you're...I'm going to be a....We're going to have a BABY!!!" Peter gave Mel and huge grin and picked her up and twirled her around as he screamed, "A Baby. …a goddamn baby…This is brilliant…Mel we are going to be parents..." he put her down, "...We are going to be the best parents...Oh God Thank you..." He kissed her.  
  
Mel grinned as Peter kissed her.  
  
 **  
  
**

But... this isn’t a normal pregnancy.... the legacy lives on….

 


End file.
